


You'll Float Too

by GarrulousWagar



Series: It [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Fat Shaming, Gen, Growing Up, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, The Losers Club, This deals with a lot of heavy topics, Trauma, bts - Freeform, it's Stephen King so, please forgive me for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrulousWagar/pseuds/GarrulousWagar
Summary: The terror, which would not end for, another twenty eight years (if it ever did end) began, so far as I know or can tell, with a boat made from a sheet of newspaper, floating down a gutter, swollen with rain.-An Au in which our dear members of Bts are The Loser Clubs





	1. After the flood (

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is kinda messy but please give it a chance! I tried my best to follow Stephen's writing style

The terror, which would not end for, another twenty eight years (if it ever did end) began, so far as I know or can tell, with a boat made from a sheet of newspaper, floating down a gutter, swollen with rain. 

The boat bobbed listed, righted itself again, dived bravely through treacherous whirlpools, and continued it's way down Witcham sheet in this dark fall afternoon, there had been steady rains for a week now, two days before there had also come strong winds which blew violently as well, Most sections of their little town called Derry had lost their power, which had yet to come back

A young boy in a bright yellow slicker and green galoshes followed closely behind the paper boat, cheerfully running to keep up with it, the rain hadn't stop yet, but it was slackening. The boy in the yellow slicker was named Jeon Junghyun, he was only six, his brother, Jungguk (also unfortunately known around their small town has 'stuttering' Kook) had stayed behind at home, still recovering from a foul case of influenza.

Kook had made the boat for Junghyun, sitting on his bed while their mother busied herself with playing 'Für Elise' on the piano their family had back in the parlour.

The flood had been terrible, by it's forth day of rains, big chunks of street surface were boating white water rafts, the Public Work Department had managed to keep A few streets open, but most had become impassable, even thought all this, there was still something everyone could agree in:

The worst was over. The stream had crested just below it's banks in the Barrens, inches below the concrete sides of the canal, which channelled it tightly as it passed through downtown. Right now there were a group of men (including the father of the child in the yellow slicker), were removing the sandbags they had thrown in the Barrens the day before in a panicked haste.

the damage caused by the flood had been inevitable, but it had been nothing compared to the flooding back in 1932, that had been a long time ago, but still enough people were still around to remember what had happened, one of the stories of the flood victims had been a young gentleman who unfortunately had lost his eyes, penis, most of his left foot and three of his fingers, devoured by fish, still clutched in what remained of his hands had been a Ford Steering Wheel.

Junghyun kept running to keep up with his boat, laughing in Childish glee has his boat travelled from one side of the street to the other, it was going so fast that the boy had to sprint has quickly has he could to keep up, water splashing beneath his muddy galoshes, soft squeaking noises could be heard has the boy ran towards his strange death.

The happiness Junghyun felt was filled with a tinge of regret, it made him a bit sad that Kook couldn't be there, he knew he could describe it to his brother when he got home, but it would not be the same has Kook actually being there to see it, he knew if there places were switched, Kook would have been able to make Junghyun see it. Because telling wasn't the thing that made his brother good at compositions at the age of eleven, it was also because Kook was good at seeing.

Junghyun remembered how Kook had finished his boat, sitting up on his bed while folding it up into it's shape, he remembers how his brother had told him to get the paraffin from the cellar and also how much of a fight it had taken to get him to go grab it, because god, Junghyun hated the cellar (not because he was afraid! Fear was for big babies and Junghyun was all grown up! He just didn't like the cellar!)

Now there he was, chasing his boat down the side of Witcham street, he was running had fast has he could, but the water was much faster, and his boat had ended up slipping inside the storm drain.

Oh no!  
Kook was gonna kill him for loosing it...her, boats are 'she's', he remembers, at least Kook said they were.

Junghyun tried to pick up more speed, but that only ended with him on the ground, letting out a whimpered cried over the knee he had just Skinned. Still he suck it up and got back up, peeking inside the storm drain to see if he could still find it.

But all he saw was a pair of eyes, the scary type of yellow eyes he had always imagined but never actually saw back in the cellar, it's just an animal, Junghyun reassured himself, nothing to worry about, probably just a stray cat.

But it wasn't, stray cats couldn't say "hi Junghyn!" Like that, but clowns could, and there was a clown down in the storm drain. Maybe if the boy had been any older than ten he would have just turned around and left, not believing in what he had just seen, but the reality was that Junghyun was just six, and he could see the clown clearly even if the light wasn't the best, Junghyun could also see the balloons the clown was holding.

The clown held out his newspaper boat 

"Want your boat back, Junghyun?" It asked smiling, smiling in a way were Jungyun couldn't help but smile back at, it was the kind of smile you just HAD to awnser with one of your own.

"I sure do!"

"I sure do!" It repeated, smiling wider "that's good! How about I give you a balloon too?"

The young boy reached forwards, before he pulled his hand to his chest "My dad said I'm not supposed to take things from strangers" he said, backing away from the storm drain "I should go."

The clown seemed to be taken by surprise for a few seconds, but it still kept smiling kindly "very wise of your dad" it told him "well Junghyun I'm Pennywise the dancing clown! Junghyun meet Pennywise, Pennywise meet Junghyun" the clown-Pennywise- Continued pointing between the two of them "Now we aren't strangers anymore!"

"I guess so" Junghyun said, withdrawing his hand again "how did you get there?" He asked curiously 

"The storms blew me awaaaaay" Pennywise said "it blew the whole circus away!"

Junghyun leaned forward again, suddenly he could smell roasted peanuts, french fries and even cotton candy!

"Meant your boat back?" Pennywise asked again, holding her up "and a balloon?l

"Yeah sure!" Junghyun said with a smile "Do they float?"

"Float?" The clown grinned evilly, his face changing has he grabbed the boys arms, the face Junghyun saw was enough to ruin his entire childhood sanity, leaving him to scream has loudly has he could "they float, everything floats down here" it said in a voice that almost seemed demotic.

"YOU'LL FLOAT TOO"

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

Exactly forty five seconds after the first scream Jeon Junghyun was found already dead, the left side of the child yellow slicker was drenched in blood, his arm gone, just a knob of bone, blood core verging the muddy rain water.

An hour and twenty minutes after that the blue began to turn blue, has if it had already forgotten the flood, and like Jeon Jungguk would come to learn with time, The whole town of Derry had the power to forget tragedies and disasters like it was a fine art.


	2. Jung Hoseok takes a bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: suicide/self harm 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so sorry lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wondering how I pictured "Patricia" here is how I do:  
> She is a pale white woman with freckles. Even in her 40's and wrinkles on it, her face is still very child like, big green eyes and hair in such a bright shade of brown that could almost be considered red.

Patricia Jung Told her mother that she should have known something was wrong later that night, she should have known something was wrong because Hoseok never took baths this early in the evening, he was the type of person who only took showers in the morning.

He didn't even like to take baths

It all started with those darn books, about three months prior Hoseokie had found out that one of his friends had became a writer, but not an actual real writer, a horror novelist. Over the corse of those three months Her Hoseok had read all the books by the oh so called 'Jeon Jungguk". patty, who was a sweet and kind woman, had picked up one of the earliest books, and put it down after three chapters, it had been way to frightening for her, the way the horror had been described was almost pornographic in a sense. 

"But Hoseok said that it felt like he had just rediscovered an old chum....he had talked about writing to him, I knew he wouldn't....I knew that sooner or later those stories would make him feel bad too.....and...and"

And than Patty Jing began to cry.

That night, six months lacking from the day when Jeon Junghyun had met Pennywise the dancing clown, They had gotten a phone call, while Patricia watched Family Feud"

"Hello, Jung residence"

She had felt something was wrong the moment Hoseok had picked up the phone,but it had only been for a few secconds, something she would omit from her parents out of shame, because she should have known something was wrong for more than just that, and it had been her fault it had happened in the first place.

'Is it your Mum?' She mouthed to him in that instant, going back to fixing up the button she had been fixing in Hoseok's favourite shirt when he had nodded no.

"You...You! Well I'll be damned Yoongi! How did yo-"

Hoseok fell silent, his excited smile being replaced by what she had thought had been his analytic expression

"Are you sure Yoongi?" He finally spoke up, after another very long pause "okay I.....yes, I remember....no, I cannot promise I'll be there....but I'll consider it, you know I will...okay, well bye?"

That's when he hung up, staring blankly at the TV.

"Who was that honey?"

"No one really, I'm going to go take a bath"That was the last thing he said to her before he left the living room, the last thing he said.

It was only after a little over an hour, after feud was over, that she realised that Hoseok hadn't left the bathroom yet, and had any worried wife would, Patricia was quick to run upstairs 

"Hoseok? Hoseokie?"

Nothing, no answer, nothing besides a locked door, which was even more worrisome than Hoseok actually closing the door.

"Hoseok!"

She forced herself to think, to remember were she kept the spare keys, when she remembered the ones saved in the kitchen cupboard, she got going, almost falling twice on her way down and up the stairs. Her hands were shaking has she attempt to find the key whole, she fumbled for the unit glass knob when she finally managed, firm grip on it has she turned it, pushing the door open.

"Hose-"

She looked at the tub, were it's dark blue shower curtain was funded at the far end of the stainless steel rod, she simply stared at the tub, her face solemn like the face of one of her students in their first day of school.

The bath water was bright pink, And Hoseok had his back against the rear of the tub, his head rolled so far back that his short black hair brushed the skin between his shoulder-blades, an expression of frozen horror stuck to his face. A package of Gillette platinum plus razors laid on the rim of tub, he had slit his inner forearms open from his wrist to the crook of his elbow.

Hoseok had dipped his right fore finger in his own blood, and had written a single word on their blue bathroom tiles

"IT"

Patricia remembers, on the day of their wedding day, in august 19 2005, Hoseok had promised that he would never hurt her, and for thirteen years he kept that promise, that was until the day he killed himself. It was only than that Patricia began to scream.


	3. Kim Namjoon takes a Powder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon felt like he was doing pretty well until the vomiting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so log to update this, I literally have no excuse besides being lazy because I wrote this chapter right after I posted Hoseok's 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Trigger warning: excessive use of homophobic language

Namjoon felt like he was doing pretty well until the vomiting started.

He had listened to everything Min Yoongi had told him, said all the right things, awnsered Yoongi's questions and even asked some of his own. He was vaguely aware that he was doing one of his voices (not one like the ones he did on the radio, like the most likely offensive British accent of Colonel Buford Kissdrivel, his listeners favourite) but he was doing a warm and confident voice, his "I'm alright" voice. It soused great, but it was a like just like all the other ones.

"How much do you remember Joon?"

"Very little" Namjoon had admitted when speaking to his long forgotten childhood friend on the phone "enough, I suppose"

"Will you come?"

"I'll come" he said, before hanging up gently

He sat in his study room for a moment, leaning back in the chair behind his desk, staring blankly at the wall before he began to move, towards one of his many shelves, the one were he kept his vinyls, not hunting for anything in particular, but he needed something playing right now, music was such a big part of his life that it had become hard for him to do anything without music playing, specially deep thinking.

The record he he grabbed turned out to be six feet beneath the moon by King Krule, 2013

"Not bad" Namjoon said, he even smiled a little, truth was it was bad, not the music, but the situation he was in, and a small part of Namjoon really believed he could handle it.

That was until moments later, when he began getting ready to go home , that's when he realised that there was a good chance he was going to die, and that maybe he should start working on his funeral arrangements, because if it wasn't him doing so it would be Geongmin, and god knew his baby sister did not deserve to deal with that. He tried his travel agent, thinking she could be able to get him what he needed on time, she had only asked him for twenty minutes.

"You've been a peach, I really owe you one Carol"

Carol Feeny laughed on the other end of the line "maybe you should pay off by taking me one a date" 

Namjoon couldn't help but smirk when he heard the woman's suggestion, over the three years in which they had worked together the concept of him taking her out never failed to be appear, but they both knew he wouldn't do so "I don't think your boyfriend would be very happy with that"

"You could take us both on a date, free dinner always makes a man's heart flutter"

That had actually gotten a laugh out of him, and he could feel her smile proudly even without seeing her face.

"Anyways I didn't get you a room, you didn't tell me how long you'll be there" she said "do you-"

"You've done enough dear" Namjoon cut her off, not trying to be rude by doing do "could you just get me the number for the Derry Town House though?"

God, that was a name from the past, he hadn't thought about it in what, ten years? Twenty? If Yoongi hadn't called him he would most likely never think about it again, even though h&m there was a time in his life were he had walked past the great red brick pile every day, sometimes ran, has Henry Bowers, Belch Huggins and Victor something followed him, shouting pleasantries like "we're gonna getcha, faggot! were gonna getcha, you little smartass! We're gonna getcha, you four eyes faggot!"

Had they ever gotten him? He couldn't even remember if they did anymore.

"The number is 9 4 1 8 2 8 2"

"Thanks"

It had been a pleasure to hand up, he was more focussed in just getting done with everything he still had to do than with small talk. Namjoon dialled the number, he held the phone to his ear, looking out of his window.

"Hey Jung, you Christ killer! Were you going? Your four eyed fag friend gonna give you a bee Jay?"  
"Gonna getcha faggot, gonna make you eat your fucking glasses"

Criss, his name was Victor Criss, and fuck, all Namjoon wanted to do was to forget it again, because now he could see the awkward a looking boy who wore coke bottle glasses, who was tall and lanky and had a face that somehow seemed to scream 'hit me, here's my lips, make them back against my teeth, here're my eyes, break the specs they hide behind! Drive a shard into one of them a close it forever!"

It all made him want a cigarette, he had quit four years ago, but right now he could really use one, just one, even a Carlton would do.

Because now it wasn't only the name of the bullies he could remember, or how he looked back than, he could also remember the smell of garbage, the smell of shit, the smell or waste, the smell of dead bodies rotting, he could remember the sewers, and he could remember Junghyun, who had been murdered and he could remember Junghyun's arm, that had been ripped from it's socket

Without realising it, Namjoon began to cry, cupping his hands under his eyes, just to make sure the contacts else's he had been wearing wouldn't fall on the ground

It was too much, he ran for the bathroom, bumping into his Eames chair on the way and almost falling, but he had made it, dropped on his knees and gulped onto the edges of the toilet, vomiting his guts out, because it was too much, Kim Namjoon wanted to scream, but Kim Namjoon knew no one would hear him.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was pretty big, but that's because I wanted to fit in the first chapter of the book in here. The others will most likely be divided in parts so it won't be too much.


End file.
